


Skipping Steps

by honestgrins



Series: Captive Audience [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, Secret Relationship, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Katherine has been waiting forever for Klaus and Caroline to finally go from work married to actually dating, and she thought a week at a conference in Las Vegas would let them loosen up enough to make the move. Boy, was she right.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Captive Audience [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692964
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Skipping Steps

Caroline had barely set her coffee down when Katherine burst into her office. "Next time you go to a conference, pick a shorter one." Her friend dramatically fell into the chair across from her desk, yawning. "It was so boring here with you for a whole week. Now, please tell me you put that week in Vegas to good use and finally boned your work husband."

Silly her for attempting to actually drink her coffee; Caroline nearly choked on it. Coughing, she waved frantically. "At least shut the door," she whispered. "Jesus, Kat."

Though she seemed annoyed at the lack of an answer, Katherine reached behind her to swing the door closed with a slight rattle of the wall. "Happy now? Dish. And _don't_ leave out the dirty details."

"Kat-"

"It had to be good," she decided. "You two practically share a brain, sometimes, I refuse to believe that doesn't help in the bedroom." With a sly grin, she gave a seductive purr. "Unless you didn't even make it to the bedroom. Tell. Me. Everything."

Turning on her computer, Caroline all but pretended Katherine wasn't even there. But she also knew better than to think she could wait out her work-inappropriate curiosity. So, she sighed and took a more successful gulp of coffee before reluctantly meeting her gaze. "It was just a conference, Kat. You went to the last one with us, it's all networking and panels and seminars. What makes you think Klaus and I acted any differently on this one?"

It wasn't a new accusation. When Klaus was first hired, they near hated each other. Marketing attracted all types, many of which led to contradictions and outright conflicts. She was data-driven, strictly following creative briefs and initial plans as expected; he favored nontraditional solutions that came out of left field. Caroline loathed when his suggestions were taken over her perfectly supported proposals that precisely fit the client ask, and she had no problem letting him know it. Those early fights were legendary in the office, to the point where they were assigned to create proposals together rather than competing against each other, lest their rivalry become a more troublesome to their department head. 

They still fought, of course, but it devolved into a bickering that most likened to that of an old married couple - a dynamic their coworkers liked to tease them about.

Some more than others.

Katherine, for instance, watched her with a suspicious glare. "Something did happen," she nodded, "and you don't want to tell me about it. Come on, we've all gone through three betting pools on when you two would hook up. You can tell me, I won't gloat unless I win."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, I'm just...processing."

Though her eyes narrowed, a knock at the door prevented Katherine from digging further. "Come in," she called, annoyed. When it was Klaus who walked in, though, she appeared positively delighted. "Well, hello there. I was just asking-"

"If I needed any help catching up on what happened here while we were at the conference," Caroline quickly interrupted. She barely restrained herself from glaring at her friend, but Klaus helped by dropping an almond croissant on her desk. Sipping her coffee allowed her to hide a silly grin. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

He shrugged, taking the other chair next to Katherine's. "I was hoping to bribe you into completing my reimbursement paperwork," he admitted freely. 

Her lips pursed like she was trying not to smile. "Seriously? It's one page."

"You like paperwork," he shrugged again. "I thought you'd appreciate the chance to color-code my receipts."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline turned back to Katherine with a thorough lack of amusement. "Whatever betting pool you're hoping to win, I hope this shows there are no winners."

Klaus looked between them, confused. "Who's betting on what?"

"Kat, thanks for checking in. We can chat over lunch today," Caroline broke in, the Monday of it all getting to her. "Get the door on your way out? I'd hate for the whole office to hear me complain about the state of his receipts."

With a calculating look, Katherine eventually gave in. "Fine," she said as she stood to leave. "But I want to hear all about those 'receipts' at lunch."

Though she wanted to drop her head to the desk, Caroline nodded and smiled. It had to happen sometime, and at least they'd be out of the office when she...explained. What she had to say wasn't exactly breakroom news. "Deal."

The door shut behind her as she left, and Caroline sagged back in relief. "You were right," she groaned. 

"Beg pardon, love?" Klaus leaned forward on his knees with a predatory grin. "I believe I just heard you say that I was right."

"Shut up," she huffed, her hand falling to the necklace hanging beneath her shirt. A finger traced the small ring no one could see. "I don't think our plan is going to work."

Without hesitating, Klaus pushed himself up from the chair to lock her office door. He walked around her desk to stand in front of her, and he gently lifted the chain from her neck until he held the ring in his hand. As he stroked the warm metal, he dropped a reverent kiss on her lips. "It'll work," he promised. "We happen to make an excellent team, and we can accomplish anything we set our minds to."

"Like," she drawled, her voice mocking, "getting married in Vegas when we haven't even really been on a date?"

He kissed her again, soft and lingering. "Exactly that."

Smiling up at him, her hand drifted up the arm he still used to hold her ring - the one he gave her in front of a Jedi officiant and she couldn't wait to put back on. "Okay," she breathed with resolve. "As far as they know, we finally gave into our obvious feelings for each other and are dating."

"Once everyone eases into it and we become old news," Klaus continued, "we can plan another wedding. Although, I'm rather partial to calling you my wife already."

Caroline bit her lip, tugging him down for another kiss. "I know what you mean. But they will _never_ let us live it down," she warned. "For the rest of our lives, we'll be _that_ couple."

But he just grinned against her lips. "I happen to like the sound of that." When he stood up, he gently tucked her ring back into her shirt. "As for our first date, I was thinking dinner tonight. A proper dinner at a restaurant, tablecloths and silverware."

"I happen to like the Chinese takeout we've been living on since we got back," she teased, her hands falling to his waist. "Or maybe I just like hiding away in your apartment with you, clothes optional."

"Discouraged, really." 

She snorted. "Very true. But dinner sounds nice, too. Pick me up at seven?"

Nodding, Klaus kissed her one last time before heading back to the door. "Sounds perfect, sweetheart. I'll make a reservation, and you make sure to pack that first round of bags you were planning out this weekend."

Her heart stuttered with excitement at how happy he sounded for her to move in with him. Maybe it was fast, and their relationship was certainly unconventional, but she was so, so happy, too. "Will do."

They were too busy grinning at each other to notice her phone buzzing with notifications, not until the door handle rattled against the lock and a fist started pounding on the door itself. Katherine's voice came through, clear and angry. "Caroline, why the hell are you tagged in pictures from a freaking wedding chapel?" 

For a long second, the grins slipped from their faces and they just stared at each other in realization. "Well, crap."


End file.
